


in the still of the night

by la_victorienne



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_victorienne/pseuds/la_victorienne
Summary: it all comes down to this.





	

If I Didn’t Care  
Ink Spots

If I didn't care more than words can say  
If I didn't care would I feel this way?  
If this isn't love then why do I thrill?  
And what makes my head go 'round and 'round  
While my heart stands still?

If I didn't care would it be the same?  
Would my ev'ry prayer begin and end with just your name?  
And would I be sure that this is love beyond compare?  
Would all this be true if I didn't care for you?  


  
It all comes down to this, Ianto thinks, his hand on Jack’s waist and his nose behind Jack’s ear, swaying gently in time with – whatever is playing in the background, Ianto isn’t quite focused enough to know. There’s an element of the surreal playing at the edge of his vision, just a hint of fuzz that signifies a flashback or a memory in cheaply-produced television shows, but Ianto knows that it’s Jack-induced, not poor film-making. Because this isn’t a film, this is Ianto’s _life_ , and if spending time with Jack makes his vision hazy, so be it. He’s happy here.

The world turns differently when he’s spinning with Jack, caught in an orbit all their own, alone but not lonely, not for a moment. Jack is a comet shooting across his field of vision every one hundred years, and Ianto has to grab at him, try to catch him until he’s gone. He never stays in one place long, and never apologizes for the burn left behind. When Ianto’s with him and he’s hanging on, the world seems like the plaything of the angels, and nothing is more important than _that_ look, the one Ianto knows but still doesn’t understand.

Brief and still, at once a wonder and an ordinary thing, they breathe in the perfume of a night by the sea, a night filled with longing. There are rules to this playground, limits and curves and calculations, and Jack has a policy about embracing the wonder when it occurs, when he can snatch the peace from the jaws of the lions. Years of living his second chance and Jack knows what it feels like to let the wrong thing go. So he brings Ianto to a place where the world knows when to disappear, and makes things unalterably clear.

It all comes down to this. A prayer whispered into the steps of a dance; a declaration woven in every gentle touch. Wherever they stand, Ianto stands with Jack, forever and for always.  



End file.
